Outbreak
by JackValentine
Summary: Mizley angst


**TITLE: **Outbreak

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **Mike "The Miz" Mizanin/Kevin "Alex Riley" Kiley

**RATING: **PG-13

**GENRE:** Angst

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Honestly, I couldn't identify the genre… But I came to a conclusion that angst is the closest.

"Happened" in the NXT Season 2 times. Guys are NOT dating yet!

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

Kevin pulled the blanket higher above and pressed the pillow to his ear, trying to avoid hearing the loud sounds in the hallway. But, suddenly, he opened his eyes and sat on the bed, analyzing the sound, which seemed quite familiar and was getting closer and closer. Finally Kiley realized that it was Mike's voice, muffled because of the shut door.

- Kiley! Kiiileeey! Open the door! Open the… hic… Door!

Kevin glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand between two beds. 3.26 am. Kiley sighed deeply and hurried to the hallway. He opened the door and dragged Miz in by his shirt.

- Shut up, Mike, you will wake the whole hotel up, - Kevin hissed and closed the door.

Mike lifted his head and looked into the bigger man's eyes bottom-up with a wry smile, like if he was trying to focus his sight.

- Oh God, Mike, you're drunk as shit.

Mike staggered slightly and grabbed his protégé's t-shirt.

- Kevin, you're so, _so _boring, - he exclaimed feelingly, - Booooriiiing… Booooo…

Then Mizanin dropped his jacket on the floor and tried to take his shoes off. He almost succeeded, but stumbled when he was done and almost fell on the floor, but Kevin managed to put his shoulder forward in time. So Mike ended up leaning heavily on the bigger man, nearly hugging Kevin.

- You're warm… - the Ohio-native murmured, suddenly feeling sleepy.

Kevin rolled his eyes and started moving slowly to the bedroom. When they finally reached the destination, Mike flopped down on his bed and laid on his back.

_- Nananana come on… Come on… I like it like it… hic… S and M, M…_ Come on, Kiley, why so gloomy?

But Kevin just sighed and started helping Miz to undress. He overhung above his mentor and started unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as Kevin reached the upper button, he realized that Mizanin was looking at him inseparably. Suddenly Kiley felt the warm palms on the back of his head. Before the bigger man could understand what was going on, Mike dragged him closer and pressed his hot lips to the other man's. The strong smell of alcohol hit Kevin's nostrils, but now it wasn't even annoying. It was intoxicating. Now Kiley felt like he was drunk too. A couple of seconds later the bigger man finally found the guts to pull away.

- Mike… You're just drunk.

- I'm not as drunk as you think, - Miz whispered heatedly right into the other man's mouth and suddenly reached for Kevin and rubbed his junk slightly, making him gasp.

Mike kissed Kiley's lips again, now more demanding, holding his head with his both hands tightly, but the bigger man rested his hands against Miz's shoulders and broke away.

- Mike, I just can't use your condition to my advantage…

- To your advantage? – Suddenly all the drunk and unsure tones disappeared from Mike's voice, - You mean to… _**Your **_advantage?

Mizanin opened his mouth to say something else, but changed his mind and roughly pushed Kevin away instead.

- Kiley, you're such a dumbass! – He exclaimed and sat on the bed.

By this time Kevin was already feeling dizzy, close to giving up on figuring out the situation.

- What the hell, Mike! – He wondered with a trembling voice, revealing that he was nervous. _Extremely_ nervous. Never been that nervous before.

- "_What the hell!_"… - Mike mocked Kevin scowingly, - You didn't get the message, as always! Kiley… Just… Just go away!

Kevin stepped closer to his mentor as he stood up, but Miz thrust him aside toughly.

- I'm fine! – he growled angrily, not sounding fine at all, and strode out of the room in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Kiley alone.

Now Kevin had nothing to do, but to crawl under the blanket, feeling completely empty. Understanding that he missed his only chance. Puzzled, hard and abandoned.


End file.
